Miyako's Future
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The final installment of the Miyako Love Story Arc. Will Miyako decide her future, now that Rei & Sayaka has asked to take her back? Ending to story NOW! Rated M for blood, nudity, language, and sexual situations... and then some.
1. Part 1:  Her Choice

_**Miyako's Future**_

Minutes after she left Becky's room, after telling about she gave up studying hard, she decided to go see Rei & Sayaka.

Weeks ago, Miyako Uehara was a very tense girl, but with a big romance situation.

First, she fell in love with Rei Tachibana, which started as an altercation in the beach. But then, her heart was in sync with her and began to fall in love with each other. However, Miyako's grades began to drop severely. However, she apologized to Rei, but the relationship broke up.

But then, she had guidance from Sayaka Suzuki, who was Miyako's crush. Miyako & #6 kept making out continuously, but Rei saw the two girls and was furious. But, she ended up with a broken heart, after Miyako & #6's bond couldn't break, even when she threatened them to _not _see each other again. Rei was heartbroken (and grounded for 2 months after the mishap with a gun), but she let the couple become together. That relationship, of course, ended in a good way, since it was only to mend her heart strings; though, #6 used to date Himeko Katagiri.

From that day on, Miyako was free of her lesbian moments…

…But it wasn't over for Miyako, as she's about to be confronted with a dilemma of romance.

#6 & Rei were by the desk, waiting for homeroom to start.

"I wonder why Miyako went to see Becky." #6 asked.

Rei replied, "Maybe she wants to admit what happened long ago."

Rei patted #6 and said, "Even though you & I love Miyako, we cannot be in a bit of a competition between each other. I know you loved Himeko…"

#6 interrupted, "I _used _to, but, I cannot be happy for what Himeko has said about me."

"What about Kurumi?"

"Aw, she's no lesbian of the year."

"Yeah, you're right."

Rei & #6 shared a laugh, as Kurumi fades out, after hearing them.

"I'm back," Miyako returned to the classroom, "Listen, girls, can I speak to you in private?"

Rei & #6 agreed, but they have to wait until after class.

When they arrived at the roof after school, Miyako had a chat with her two ex-lovers.

"Listen, I had a talk with Becky, and decided I cannot continue to study hard to get to a fine college; I wanted to have a nice happiness in a college with someone I know."

#6 said, "Miyako, you're a great decision maker of the year."

Rei added, "But what does that have to do with us?"

"First of all," Miyako said, "#6, you made me feel happier than usual and made me decide what I must do for my future; and Rei, you're an evil bitch, but you _did _showed me how to not be very stressful. So, I decided to give the both of you a message about our past relationships."

Miyako took a deep breath and said in a heartfelt moment, "You two are the best; and I love you so… But I cannot be happy when you two decide to break up with me."

#6 gasped and Rei chuckled. Miyako smiled and said that it was for the best.

"Miyako, you are such a woman of great fortitude. You, my friend, have the cutest forehead in the world. But let's not forget, you yelled at me because of your bad grades." Rei stated.

#6 then said, "And when you dated me, it always ended in calamity. I was shot by Rei, but your gift saved me from death."

"But then why do hate me as a lover?"

"Miyako…"

"Miyako…"

Miyako then grabbed Rei by her arm and said, "Rei… do you love me?"

She then grabbed #6's arm and said, "Sayaka… do you love me, too?"

Both girls stood frozen in shock as Miyako walked away. They look on as Miyako's hair waves in the wind.

"So, Miyako wants to know…"

"I See… I feel like the lovebird of the year…"

Both were dejected, but then Rei said, "You want to have dinner?"

"Sure…" #6 answered.

Miyako went out of the school building and was grown worried about what will happen to her future with her friends in 2-C.

The next day at 2-B, Suzune Shiratori was playing with puppet versions of herself and Otome Akiyama, when the REAL Akiyama showed up in the classroom.

"Hey, Suzune, what are you doing?"

"I thought maybe I can react what we were doing today," Suzune said, as she played around with her puppets.

"Listen, I heard all about it from school," Otome said, as she held Suzune, "I heard that #6 & Miyako are O-V-E-R."

Suzune then started to poke at Otome's head and said, "OPEN? I thought it was closed. But, whatever; we can be ourselves now, little pint."

"Will you stop poking me?" She shouted, as she swatted away the finger.

"What is the news with Miyako?"

"She's single again, and she's alone," She answered, "Now that Miyako's love-fest is over, you and me…"

Akiyama kisses Suzune, as she pokes her head lightly.

"We can start again, Suzune…"

"Aw, you are the best, Otome," Suzune said, as she continues to poke Otome's head, "I cannot wait to make out with you again."

"And would you _NOT _poke the pressure point for diarrhea on my head, you clueless airhead?" Otome screamed, as she swatted away Suzune's hand.

"Aw, you're mean…" Suzune pouted.

"In any case, we're all alone; if you didn't smack Saotome with that chop of yours, we'd have a serious talk."

Saotome was unconscious and Yankee was watching.

"So, I got reckless, tough cookies and cream," She said, "At least if I know what it is, I'd want you to be the first to know."

"Oh, Suzu-."

But just as Otome was about to finish, Suzune pokes her head again.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just making sure which is which…"

"WILL YOU STOP? THAT'S THE PRESSURE POINT FOR DI-! Di-! Ah… Ah…"

Otome started to flush and gasp as Suzune continued to poke at her head. Otome began to pant heavily with every poke; she then started to rip a bit of her clothing off and began to moan and groan.

"Suzune… P-p-p-please save that for lat-, lat-, lat-t-t-t-t-ter…" Otome moans and stutters.

She then started to moan and groan, until she started to scream really loud. She fainted as Suzune stopped. Suzune then cradled her on her bosom and then began to rock her like a baby in her hand.

"I thought it was the right one," Suzune said quietly.

As it turns out, she hit the pressure point on Otome's head which gave her an orgasm.

At the locker room, Suzune then changed Otome's clothes, who was still out cold, just so she can go home all refresh. She then stopped and said, "No… Why would Miyako go to have all the fun?"

Suzune then kissed and caressed Otome. She stripped Otome down to her underwear, likewise Suzune. She then started to make out on the bench of the lockers. But just as she continued on, Miyako came in and saw everything.

"Well… you really got a lot of sick fantasies on you, Shiratori."

Suzune gets up and stammers a bit, "No! It's not what you think! Otome had a self-orgasm; and I tried to revitalize her… but… you see, she just…"

Miyako then said nothing and walked away. Suzune then grabbed Miyako and said with tears in her eyes, "You have to save me from losing my romance to Otome. She's everything I had."

Miyako then approached Suzune, but she then threw a chop on her head; the force was so brutal, Miyako was knocked out cold. Suzune smiled and rubbed her hand. Otome woke up and saw what Suzune did.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU KILLED HER!" She screamed.

"I did not. I just wanted to love me as much as I love you," Suzune said.

She then stripped Miyako of her clothes, leaving her naked on the floor.

"Here; you can have Uehara's clothes."

"Thanks, but I'd rather do this to you first."

Otome then tackled Suzune and make out on the floor. Otome caressed her body and continuously kiss Suzune on the lips. However, Suzune and Otome suddenly started to get up and were scared a bit. They ran out of the locker, in their lingerie and with Miyako's clothes.

Miyako woke up, to find herself draped in a towel. #6 was there, and she then gave her a hug. Miyako looked down and saw that she was naked. She then started to growl and shout, "WHO STOLE MY CLOTHES, DAMMIT?"

#6 then held her tight and said, "No, Miyako, don't be angry. I'm here and I'll get you your spare clothes."

"Thanks, Sayaka…"

#6 & Miyako suddenly started to kiss again. Miyako asked if Rei would've seen it; #6 answered that she knows. They continued on as #6 placed her hands on her hip and then rubbed her face on Miyako's chest. Miyako then proceeded to take off #6's uniform, leaving only her bra and panties. She then took off her bra and placed her breasts onto each other. Miyako started to moan and began to place her hip on #6's hip. They fall to the floor and continued to make out.

"But what about your clothes, Miyako?" #6 asked in a moan.

Miyako answered, "Uh… can I borrow yours?"

She smiled and kissed her again.

The following night, Miyako finishes her homework and began to go to sleep, when she heard a tap on the window. She opened the window and found Rei, with a black bag with her. She went in Miyako's room and locked the door.

"What are you doing here?" Miyako asked.

"I just came here for some closure," Rei said, as she stripped down to her black lingerie and leather, "I heard what #6 did, and I must say, she was very happy to save your humiliation earlier today."

"She was nice enough… but you… you're a different league."

Rei then grabbed a pencil and rubbed it between her breasts. Miyako blushed and took off her pajamas, leaving only her white underwear. She then tried to grab the pencil, but Rei whips her with the ruler.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Oh, please. You're at it again? It's no wonder you & I are split."

Miyako then took off her bra and said, "Let's rewrite our papers together then."

Rei took off hers and took Miyako to bed. They started to make out under the covers. Both their bodies touched each other and every time they touch, they moan a bit. Miyako then caressed Rei's chest and Rei caressed her hip. She began to place it on her hip, and Miyako began to moan a bit. As she cupped her breast, Rei pleaded to her to take her back; but Miyako couldn't answer anyway, since she was yelping at the touch of her breasts. They continued on all night, until they got exhausted.

Miyako, with a little sweat dripping on her forehead, then asked, Rei, "Is it wrong? I mean, we are friends and all, but after what happened long ago, you think maybe we've been not getting over it?"

Rei then answered, "Oh, you. For this sexy body, a.k.a. me, I just want to get it out of my systems. You're the first girl who can love me than any guy; but I grew to get out of these lesbonic moments."  
"But will Sayaka know?" Miyako asked.

"She won't mind. In fact, I have something for you."

Rei then got up and pulled out of her bag a gift-wrapped box.

"I was gonna give this to you the day we broke up, but I decided to give it you now."

Miyako then was flustered, "I don't know what to say…"

"Open it when you are alone tomorrow; and remember me and Sayaka… my lover."

Rei jumps out of the window and vanishes from the shadows. Miyako then opened her gift. Sure enough, it was a picture of Rei, in her black lace underwear. She started to blush and say "Damn it…"

The next morning at 2-B, Suzune & Otome were in the same seat, still feeling a bit terrified about what happened.

"I don't know what to do, Otome," Suzune said, as she poked on Otome's head again, "What if we get caught for hurting one of our schoolmates."

"I just don't get it," Otome said, as she swatted Suzune's hand, "Who would, in the right mind, want to take the clothes off a girl and escape?"

Suzune continues to poke as Otome continued speaking, "I think we've become bad people."

"And I think it turns me on, Otome," Suzune said cheerfully.

Otome, who's enraged, swatted Suzune's hand and shouted, "Quit poking my head! What's your choice: Diarrhea or Orgasm?"

Suzune gave a blank look.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Are we happy, love child?"

Otome turned red in anger, "Someday I wanna smack her…"

"Oh. Incidentally, Watanuki gave me news on Suzuki & Tachibana of 2-C." Suzune then said.

"WHAT?"

At 2-C, Rei & #6 were sitting in their desks staring at Miyako, with a flushed look on their faces. Ichijo, unknowingly in a false sense, looked at all three, one at a time.

"Uh, oh. Here we go again."

Becky turns around and shouted, "Rei! Miyako! #6! What's with you today? You haven't paid attention to the assignments!"

All 3 snapped out of it and said, "Yes, Ma'am…"

"Now, I don't want any more trouble from you three." She continued as she turned to the chalkboard.

Ichijo then poked at Himeko and whispered, "It's happening again…"

"Maho?"

Hours later, Ichijo & Himeko told Becky all about what transpired.

"Jeez… Not again," Becky groaned, "It's bad enough Miyako & #6 are _still _dating, but _Rei_?"

"MAHO! #6 cannot love two girls! It's SO not fair!" Himeko cried.

Ichijo patted her shoulder and said, "It's okay, pasta girl."

"Well, I don't approve of their 3-way love affair. Ever since I found out about Miyako's tidbit, I just couldn't leave it alone. But…"

"But?"

"But while I am their teacher, I should be able to tell them that they are _still _too young for these carnal pleasures."

"So…"

"Ever since Rei was caught using a gun on #6, which is painful and heartbroken, I warned her that she cannot waste her future on a deadly situation. If she were to kill her, she'd be expelled. But then she told me about her recent love affair with Miyako, but I was flabbergasted by her outlandish remarks, the Principal let her go easily."

Himeko then said, "But Rei got so much trouble, I lost my chance at Crabs that day."

"Maybe it was for the best, Himeko," Becky replied.

Himeko then bawled. Ichijo stood there and watch in a blank look.

"Will somebody get her out of here, before she drowns us all?"

Ichijo & Kurumi carries Himeko away, who was still crying.

Becky then looked at the student book and was worried about Rei.

"Will she be able to tell Miyako about it? She knows what is happening to her, and I think Miyako must know."

The next morning, Rei was sitting by Miyako's doorstep, waiting for her to come out… but…

"Miyako, do you love me?" She repeated over and over again, until #6 arrives at the house.

"Rei? What are you doing here?"

"Miyako… Miyako…" Rei continued on, like she was in a trance.

"Rei? REI?" #6 cried.

She then tried to snap her out of it; she unbuttoned her shirt and started to feel her heart. #6 threw down Rei's shirt and then began to hold her. But in a sudden moment, she started to kiss Rei. She then took off her blouse and began to make out on a trance-like Rei; #6 cups up her chest and fell to the pavement in such desire. As she continued, Miyako came out and saw what #6 was doing.

"SAYAKA!"

#6 shrieked and turned around seeing a rather angry Miyako.

"What the hell are you doing to Rei?"

"I'm sorry, Miyako; but she was in a trance-like phase of the year! I tried to snap her out of it, but… my heart… I have tainted everything my womanhood has."

Miyako then looks at Rei, who _still _hasn't snapped out of it, and said, "Oh, my god. Is she like this recently?"

"I… I don't know!"

Miyako & #6 went inside, carrying Rei, and tried to comfort her. Rei was still shaken and she was cold. #6 tried to kiss her again, but Miyako refuses.

"I hope Rei will be okay."

"Miyako, please don't be mad. I love you, but I felt sad about her. I didn't mean to betray you."

"Betray me? Damn it, Sayaka, you've only did what was right! I am very sorry."

Just then, Rei snapped out of her trance and said, "Hey, guys… Sorry if I was too tired."

She looked at her body, with her black bra on and asked, "Miyako, since when do you want me so badly?"

"It's my fault, Rei," #6 said, "I was scared by your sudden state."

"Oh, it's okay; you tried to be as helpful as you are." Rei replied.

And Miyako said, "Uh, what brings you down here?"

Rei then pulled out a gold ring. She gave it to Miyako and said, "I know I don't want to be a burden to you, but… please say you'll be with me forever…"

Miyako started to blush and said nothing.

"After what I said months ago, I wanted another chance. I love you, Miyako Uehara. I always do."

#6 then said, "Rei… You want to be the couple of the year?"

Rei nodded.

#6 then said, "NO!"

Miyako asked, "No? Why?"

"I don't want you to be together with that… that… that… mean old… I CAN'T SAY IT!" #6 started to shake in fright.

"Sayaka! Please, say it!"

#6 gave her courage to speak. She then said, "I can't let you stay with her."

She held up a diamond ring and asked, "Can you say you'll be with _me_, Miyako?"

Rei was shocked as Miyako was speechless.

"What? That's fair! I saw her first!" Rei shouted.

"I know, but you're such a bitch; I cannot let you break Miyako's heart again!" #6 shouted.

"Why you… Pigtailed Traitor!"

"Rei, don't be mean to me! I was being honest! Honest!"

"Ribbon girl! Colored chick lover! Old fat legged princess!"

"Stop it, Rei! Quit it!" #6 began to shake.

"I hope you're not planning a future with Miyako! Why don't you go back to Himeko?"

**GASP!**

#6 slapped Rei. She then broke out in tears screaming at Rei, "Leave her out of this! I cannot let you ruin my life! Haven't you suffered enough already? It's bad enough you shot me and got in trouble; but if I'd die… then how would _you _feel?"

"SHUT UP! I don't need your "Of the year" sympathy! I'd never meant to kill you!"  
"You meanie! I hate you!"

"Little brat puritan! Go cry in your chick's grave!"

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

They stopped fighting as Miyako let out a booming scream.

"Stop your damn fighting!" Miyako screamed, "Is this it? Is this what I wanted for my future? Two friends of mine have a healthy romantic relationship with me, but yet, I see two grown bitches fighting each other over me!"

Rei then started to blush and #6 nearly cried.

"Okay, you know what?" Miyako said, "I don't need you two to help me decide! I'm going to think about this on my own! So, until you two decide to act like civilized ladies, then we're done talking! **NOW GET OUT!**"

Miyako slammed the door on Rei & #6 and started to cry on the couch with both rings in her hand.

Outside, Rei & #6 look at each other, only to find that they have broke Miyako.

"I think Miyako's mad at us," #6 said.

Rei, feeling dejected, then said with her voice quivering, "I… I hate myself…"

#6 tries to comfort her, but she swatted her hand away.

"Why does everything I touch turn to ruin?" She continued, "Sayaka Suzuki, can you answer me that?"

#6 looked down and said, "Rei… I'm sorry I called you a bitch. Truthfully, you _are_, but…"

Rei then said, "I apologize to you. I didn't even know you & Himeko dated each other."

#6 then removes Rei's glasses and wiped off her tears. She then places them back on, only to have being felt sad.

"Uehara… is my friend…" #6 replied, "You're my friend, too… Rei…"

Rei hugged #6 and started to cry on her shoulder. #6 cried as well, but stopped after 10 minutes.

"YOU WHAT?" Becky cried.

"I'm sorry, but Rei & #6 tried to propose for me," Miyako said to Becky, "But, I cannot decide."

"You… Miyako Uehara! I have had it with your love affairs! You, Rei, & #6 are all my students, but this love affair has to stop!" Becky screamed.

Miyako started to cry a bit, "I don't know what to do?"

"Well, I'll tell you this, it is nice that you have to tell me this, as your teacher; but let me remind you of one warning: If you _EVER _try to cause such uproar in this school again with your sexual fantasies, I swear to god, you will _never _be graduating in this school! Do I make myself clear, Miyako Uehara?"

"But, Becky…"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Becky screamed, "LISTEN TO ME! I AM A TEACHER, DAMN IT!"

Miyako started to shake and then said, "Yes, ma'am… I won't cause such a problem like that again… but…"

Miyako started to get angry.

"You cannot hurt true love; especially that love of another girl! I may be 17, but I cannot let you ruin my life! I am MIyako Uehara, damn it! I love who I love, I study how I study, I do what I do, and I damn sure can stop when I _say _I can stop! Hold me back or expel me, I really don't give a damn! I cannot let you hurt me, or Rei, or Sayaka! But, let me ask you, you stupid little kid, and do not say _anything_: Is it fun for you to damage some of the students' happiness, no matter what the people say?"

"Miss Uehara! You watch your mouth!" Becky screamed, "And don't you dare call me a little kid!"

Rei then stepped inside the room and said to Becky, "Miyako's right. I cannot let you hurt her anymore."

#6 enters the room and held on to Miyako, "I don't want to lose Miyako. Why can't you understand?"

Becky then said nothing after seeing what Rei & #6 said, but then conceded by telling them to leave.

"I cannot do this, alright?" She said, "Back to your classes, right now! And no more of these sexual tendencies! This is a High School, not an Orgy!"

The three girls left as Becky slouched on her chair.

"This sucks… I feel like I wanted to jump off a cliff, but it seems I can never understand teenagers."

Himeko appears from Becky's door and asked, "Um… Becky… Can I have a word with you… about Sayaka?"

"You too, Himeko?" Becky shrieked, "You OMEGA IDIOT! GET OUT!"

"NO! Becky, listen to me! I have something about #6 in my life!"

"Sigh… fine. Go ahead and say it…"

Miyako was inside the rabbit hutch, crying with Kurumi & Mesousa.

"Hey, Boring girl, have you ever had an experience like me?"

"No…" Kurumi said, as she started to become transparent.

"Well, I need your advice. You see, before I fell in love with #6, I fell in love with our resident witch, Rei. But now, it seems I'm in a pinch; Rei & Sayaka has proposed to me, and I don't know what. Not to mention that Becky has given me a final warning about my same sex situations; if I date Rei, Sayaka will be mad, if I date Sayaka, Rei will be mad, and no matter what the choice, I'm screwed. I'll never graduate now!"

Miyako tears up as Kurumi turns to color again.

"Now… Now I'm in a bit of a decision… I need some advice from you… just this one time… And… and I… I wanted… (Sniff) (Sob)."

Miyako started to cry as Kurumi comforts her and then said, "It's okay, Miyako. I don't know what the hell is going on, but you shouldn't be blaming yourself."

Kurumi wipes Miyako's tears and said, "Listen… whatever happens to you, the world will, in fact, _never _come to an end. You have these sudden urges to be with someone you know and now it's a very difficult situation. My advice to you is this: Be happy with what you are _now_, and _not _with your lovelife. I suggest that you stop dating both girls and wait for the right moment. I tried that, and well… look at me now."

Mesousa then added, "I'm in this, too, but I'm not complaining."

Miyako then said, "You're right… you're right…"

Miyako hugged Kurumi, "Kurumi, I could kiss you, but you're still plain."

The bell rings and Miyako stepped out of the rabbit hutch with Kurumi, heading to their homeroom.

Miyako met up with Rei & #6 after school and reasoned with them.

"Have you decided?"

"Yes… please! This is the most heartfelt decision of th-!"

Miyako held her hand up and stopped #6.

"Girls… I have my decision… I…"

Miyako then tears up and says, "I cannot stay with _any _of you!"

"What?" They both said in much surprise.

"#6, you may have caused damage, but you're not a fireball woman; and Rei, you make me sick with your attitude, but it turns me on really good. Unfortunately, you broke my heart long ago. So, I decided that-."

Himeko runs in and finds the group. She had to talk to #6 alone. #6 leaves, but Rei stayed.

"So… you had to listen to Becky on this one?"

"Actually, it was Kurumi. I wanted to find out if you guys were worthy enough, but I decided that I should be happy with myself from now on. I think maybe I should recover my sudden urges and go back to what I love: Studying."

"Miyako… don't do this to me like this…"

Rei stripped down to her black bra and panties.

"Miyako… don't leave me again…"

Rei hugged Miyako and started to kiss her, but Miyako tried to resist.

"Miyako… Miyako… Miyako, I love you…"

"REI! STOP IT!"

"But, my love, I want you forever…"

"I SAID NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

They continued to struggle.

"Miyako! Miyako, I need you! I LOVE YOU!"  
"STOP IT!"

Miyako let go of Rei and screamed, "**STOP IT!**"

Rei broke down crying and said, "You… you really meant it?"

Miyako then stepped back and shouted, "You're a freak! Stay the hell away from me! Do you hear me? YOU _AND _SAYAKA! WE… ARE… THROUGH!"

Miyako runs off in the hallway. #6 & Himeko returned seeing what transpired.

"What happened, Rei?" #6 asked.

All Rei could do was cry. Himeko held #6's hand and leaned on her shoulder.

#6 came by to Miyako's house, only to find that she had already left.

"Miyako…"

She met up with Miyako at school and asked, "Miyako… what have you decided, anyway?"

"#6, I just wanted to go back to studying. So what if I am one strike away? I want to go back to where I belong."

#6 hugged Miyako and said, "Fine… I won't stop you. I won't be a burden to you anymore."

#6 walks away, dejected. Himeko looks on and starts to cry a bit. She hugged #6 and walked home. Miyako, who feels more happier than ever, went to the library.

When Miyako was walking home from school, she saw Rei in the middle of the street. She then stepped forward and wanted to reason with her.

"We have _nothing _to say anymore! What part of "get out of my life" you do not understand?" She shouted.

Rei pulled out a gun and pointed towards Miyako.

"No! I don't… but I cannot let you live on this future without me."

Miyako pleaded and said, "Are you nuts? I cannot let you go crazy; and getting you into trouble again was the last thing I wanted to do."

"You're right…" Rei said, with tears in her eyes, as she points the gun at her own chest.

"Rei… No…"

"What difference does it make? I lost you, I lost my happiness, and I lost my womanhood. Sometimes I should just kill myself."

Miyako then approach Rei, but she told her to step back.

"Don't even come closer!" She shouted, "I'll do it! You'll never see me again!"

Miyako, in an instant, grabbed the gun, but Rei couldn't let go. As they struggled to let go of each other, Rei then yelled, "Why can't you understand?"

"I'm saving your life!"

"NO! Leave me alone!"

"Rei! Stop it!"

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

**BANG!**

The gun went off, and the bullet disappeared. Rei & Miyako were unharmed, however, someone was. It was Himeko, who was punctured in the shoulder. #6 looks on in fright, while Himeko was bleeding; she looked at the two and found out who shot her.

"Miyako! Rei! How could you?" She screamed.

"Sayaka…"

"Don't "Sayaka" me, you two brats! You hurt my best pal of the year!" #6 cried.

"#6, I'm sorry! I can explain! Rei was gonna-!"

"No need to explain, Miyako Uehara! I'm done with you! You never change! Now I can see what Becky was talking about; so it seems Himeko told Becky that she wants to love me again. She approves it, but wants to keep in under wraps."

Miyako gasped as she looked at #6, who was crossed.

"And _YOU_!" She then shouted to Rei, "Is violence the only way to get you to love her again? You've been grounded before with that, but do you realize that you'll be going to jail?"

"I'm not going to jail… I'm going to Heaven."

"Yeah! And that goes for your life, as well! We need you, Rei! Don't kill yourself just because Miyako hates your antics at love!"

Rei then started to shake and tear up. Miyako was dejected as #6 carried Himeko on her shoulder.

"I promise I won't tell Becky about this, but I can tell you _this_: As of right now, it's the broken heart of the year! You guys may be my friends, but I'm happy with the girl I love…"

#6 leaves in much sadness. Rei dropped to her knees and cried very loud. Miyako looked down and said, "What have I done?"

Miyako left Rei behind, knowing what she's done.

The following week, Miyako was still in pain for what transpired. She wanted to apologize, but couldn't. Rei & #6 haven't spoken to her since then, but it felt like she deserved it.

"What will I do?" Miyako thought, "Sayaka & Rei haven't spoken to me in days, and it feels like I'm in a pinch. What should I do?"

She held up her two rings she got from them and said, "I think… maybe… I can make it right."

What would Miyako do?

Would she be with Rei?

Would she be with #6?

Or… would she be alone?

"I think after school ends this spring, I'll give my answer…"

Miyako got up from her desk and went home.

Time has passed, and it was March, meaning the end of the school year. Since then, Miyako made her decision…

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Part 2: Her Decision

_**Miyako's Decision**_

Miyako was on the phone calling _both _Rei & #6. She then started to cringe.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as a lone tear drops down.

She hung up and started to cry on her bed.

**XXXXX**

The new school year began, as Miyako walked on the road with the cherry blossoms starting to drift. She looked at the trees and smiled a bit. Although, she _does _feel down now since she broke up with both Sayaka Suzuki and Rei Tachibana.

"Maybe it was for the best…" A voice called.

Miyako turned around and found Ichijo, all in tears.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing here?" She screamed.

"Miyako… are you sure this is your future?" She asked, "Since you love both of our classmates, you've become such a tease."

"I don't get it."

"Maybe I can help you… Miyako. I think I should just… hold you tight and never let go."

Ichijo held Miyako tight and began to hug. Miyako was a bit scared; she couldn't say a word. But then, Ichijo placed her lips on Miyako's and kissed her continuously. They continued to exchange lip locks, as Miyako caressed her tight. Unfortunately, Miyako started to quiver a bit.

"Ichijo, what is the meaning of this?" She sobbed as she continued.

Before she could answer, Ichijo smiled.

"I feel sorry for you," she said, "It is a risqué decision for you to decide. But I feel the same way. _I _love you, Uehara."

Miyako blushed and asked, "You? What for? I never loved you a lot."

Ichijo caressed her body and said nothing.

Miyako sighed, "Damn it, I wish my day wouldn't end right here…"

Kurumi appeared and found Ichijo, being in love with Miyako.

"Ichijo! What the hell are you doing?" Kurumi cried.

Ichijo said, "Miyako… she _has _no future."

"Bullsh-t!" Kurumi hollered, "Miyako has a bright future! What do you know about love between another woman?"

Ichijo let go of Miyako and held Kurumi tight. She proceeded into kissing her. Kurumi tried to resist, but caressed her. Just then, Kurumi suddenly froze. Her body turned rigid and limp, her skin remained flesh-colored and her face was blank. It was like she was a mannequin. Ichijo proceeded to take off Kurumi's clothes, leaving her all naked.

"Ic- Ichijo?" Miyako gasped.

She presented the Kurumi doll to Miyako and said that Kurumi will cheer her up.

"Hello, I am Kurumi," Kurumi spoke in an electronic voice, with her mouth not moving, "Do me, Miyako."

"I… I don't know what to say?" Miyako panted and blushed.

She kissed Kurumi and she began to moan… except that her moans were an electronic voice, like those you see in radios or phones, and her mouth wasn't moving. Realizing that she was now a mannequin, she dropped Kurumi. Kurumi moaned continuously. Miyako concluded saying that she doesn't want her.

"If you don't want her, I'll give you Rei or #6 as a doll," Ichijo smiled.

"You will do no such thing!" Miyako growled, "Damn it, even if you did, I broke up with _both _of them."

Ichijo then felt sad. She held up Kurumi and carried her to a tree and sat by her. Ichijo then made out with Kurumi, who continuously caressed her. She cupped her breasts tight and licked her face. She continued on and suddenly climaxed, with the Kurumi doll concluding by saying, "Ichijo is my babe."

It was like magic. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kurumi, in a doll form, remained that way… as long as Ichijo decides that she's done with her.

"Uh… I'm gonna go now," Miyako hesitantly said, and dashed off to school.

Ichijo, somehow, was aroused to the MAX; she then said, "Screw it," and proceeded to strip down to nothing at all.

"I am Ichijo, the class rep lover," she said out of nowhere.

She held onto Kurumi and sat with her. She placed Kurumi's hand on her crotch and breathed heavily. She looked up at her face and chest and began to giggle and moan.

**XXXXX**

#6 was with Himeko, who was crying.

"Himeko, don't cry. Surely you know that I broke up with Miyako. But, Himeko…"

#6 wiped her tears and added, "No matter what, I'll _always _respect you as a friend. _Always_!"

#6 kissed Himeko; she then let out an aroused "MA~HO!"

"Goodbye… Himeko."

She walked out of the classroom, with Himeko all flustered. #6 walked past Miyako, ignoring her. She stopped and turned to her.

"Miyako… I know how you feel. Even though it seems that way now; Himeko and I are finished as lovers. I found someone I can love. But even if you want another chance at me, you're too late."

Miyako asked, "Who? Who are you dating now?"

#6 looked away and walked off.

"Poor Sayaka…"

Rei appeared, dressed in leather. She approached Miyako and whipped her.

"AHH! That smarts, damn it!" She yelped.

"Sorry… there's nothing like an S & M thing at you; though, I am afraid _this _is all I could do, thanks to the drama club," Rei remarked.

Miyako giggled and asked, "What are you wearing?"

"A little X-rated lesbian love film Kurusu and I are filming," Rei replied, "You know, if you changed your mind, I'll let you play the victim."

"You're insane! Does Becky know about this?"

"She's being preoccupied…"

Rei mentioned that Becky is gone for the week. Miyako sighed, knowing that her banter has been postponed.

"Rei, I want to thank you for offer... but-."

Rei then grabbed Miyako by the arms and kissed her continuously. She started to cry very hard.

"I'm sorry! I'm (sob) Sorry!"

Miyako patted Rei's head, as she cried on her shoulder.

"Please don't break up with me… I… you're my everything, bookworm!"

Miyako, enraged by the remark, socked Rei; she fell to the ground. She kicked the whip and walked to her classroom.

"Oh, go f-ck a raccoon dog, bitch," she muttered.

Rei, with a bruise on her cheek, got up and put on her undershirt.

"Well… I tried," she thought aloud.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, up in space…

"Captain," The alien said, "Whatever happened to that universal remote? I had a hankering for a freeze schoolgirl fetish."

The Commander scratched his head and said, "Uh… yeah. About that… I, uh, kind of dropped it."

The floor showed that he broke the remote.

"I sort of tripped; that was a huge mistake. I had to hurry when Miyako Uehara was making a decision; but then I tripped and smashed the… hee, hee."

The 2nd alien muttered, "What a bonehead."

"Okay… never mind," The 1st alien replied, "And I was looking forward to it."

"Sigh," The Commander said in much disdain, "So much for my Galactic Internet videos."

"Knock it off!" The 2nd alien shouted, "Now changing the subject, Miss Miyamoto has gone AWOL."

"Well, find her, your pervert!" The Commander shouted, "If Rebecca Miyamoto has gone missing, this would jeopardize our mission!"

The alien muttered, "I'm no perv…"

**XXXXX**

When Miyako left school the following evening, she met up with Kurumi, who was flushed, with her hair messed up, her uniform wrinkled, and moaning like crazy. She approached Miyako and held her tight.

"Boring Girl? Are you okay now?"

Kurumi answered in a sultry voice, "Yeah… but Ichijo's magic has side effects."

She patted her shoulder and said, "Don't feel discouraged. I mean, sure, your life as a lesbian _was_ hell…"

"Don't call me a 'Lesbian'!"

"But you've managed to face your problems like a woman, and I'm proud of you. Unfortunately, I'll never be as noticeable as you…"

Kurumi began to fade away. Miyako then grabbed Kurumi by the arms and kissed her on the lips. They touched lips for 20 seconds, as Kurumi embraced it. But she broke out and slapped her.

"You bitch! What gives anyway?"

"_That _was my last gift from one girl to another. And it was also my way of saying 'Thank you' for my love problems."

Kurumi blushed and asked, "Why? I didn't do anything."

"I did what you told me to: To be myself. So, from now on…"

Miyako then opened Kurumi's school uniform and teased it a bit, making sure that she was more recognized.

"_I'll_ do the plain defenses from now on. So, if you feel like you've been called "Boring" or "Plain" again, come see me first before you haul ass to the Rabbit Hutch."

Kurumi then began to smile very wide and cried, "I… I don't know what to say…"

"Then just say it… Kurumi," Miyako said in a sultry way.

Kurumi then flicked her forehead. She started to scream in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? DAMN IT!" She hollered.

Kurumi pointed at Miyako and said in glee, "I like it better if you were always angry; besides, _that _part of me is still normal."

Miyako calmed down and blushed.

"Remember when you say to me, '_I'd kiss you, but you're still plain?_'" Kurumi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's a sign showing that you _have _recovered."

"Pfft! I like it better when you were a sex doll…"

Miyako & Kurumi giggled as they walked home together, hand-to-hand.

"So… Becky didn't show all day? I missed it," Kurumi spoke to Miyako.

Miyako responded, "Oh, you know… ever since that whole thing with the girl-on-girl action, it's like she's taking time off."

**XXXXX**

At Ichijo's house, she began to fool around with life-sized dolls of Rei, #6, and Miyako; all without clothes on. All she felt, after her sudden arousal towards Kurumi doll, was constant doll fetish. She ended up ordering dolls to f-ck with. No one knows how she got the money.

"Well, it's time to do some magic to my life-sized Barbies," she whispered.

She stripped down naked, let down her long brown hair and began to caress each doll. She went to the Rei doll's body first and began to rub her breasts up; then she went to the #6 doll's body and teased her ribbons around; she even undid her hair. She then proceeded to rub her chest at the Sayaka doll's face. And then finally, she went towards the Miyako doll's body and gyrate her hip towards the glasses wearing doll.

But then, she held the Miyako doll up and kissed her continuously. This made the doll very aroused that she suddenly moaned.

"Ichijo is my babe; I love her," Miyako doll spoke in an electronic voice.

Rei doll's voice spoke from the doll, as well, "Ichijo is my sex doll."

The #6 doll spoke, also, "Ichijo you're my lover of the year. Do me."

However, she suddenly started to climax. She then collapsed onto all three dolls and froze in place. She spoke in a sexual matter.

"I am Ichijo, the class rep lover; I am Ichijo, the class rep lover; I am Ichijo, the class rep lover…"

She kept saying it all through the night, twitching and sparking.

"I am Ichi-chi-chi-jo, the class re-e-e-e-e-ep lov-lov-lov-lover."

She broke down and short circuited. She broke down like a doll, as well.

But knowing Ichijo, she quickly revived herself and rubbed her skin sexually. She then left to the bathroom.

"I need a shower," she whispered.

All three dolls spoke, "Do me, Ichi."

She stopped and stood in place with a smile. She posed like a mannequin, and was giggling quietly.

"Tomorrow, my Barbies," she said robotically, still frozen, "I don't think I'll… make it to… that shower, but it _would_ be more _fun…_ tomorrow… morning… in our… doll house."

Ichijo's eyes clicked shut and moaned quietly.

Ichijo's little sister appeared and saw her mannequin sister; she held up a picture of a cornet she drew. She was very hungry. Ichijo didn't respond.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Miyako arrived at the locker room and saw Akiyama and Shiratori making out. She walked passed them and muttered to herself.

Shiratori held onto Akiyama's body and kissed her continuously. Akiyama moaned. They then proceeded to cup each other's breasts and moan loud.

"Otome… let's get married soon…" Suzune cried.

She then proceeded to poke at her head. Otome didn't mind since the pressure point could be an orgasm again. But as she continuously poked at her, Shiratori blushed continuously. She began to moan and groan. She stopped poking her and stepped back. She started to shriek and faint. Shiratori's panties started to grow wet. Otome looked on and muttered, "Poor Suzune… she must've gave _herself _an orgasm."

She picked her up and undressed her to the buff. She then kissed her naked breasts and went downward to her crotch.

"Don't worry, Suzune," she moaned, "I'm here, and I'll make this all for fun."

**XXXXX**

Miyako returned to her homeroom and found Rei and #6. She was shocked that they were making out with each other. Rei was caressing her breasts and Sayaka moaned. They proceeded into stripping down to their underwear. Rei placed her hands inside Sayaka's panties and rubbed her hip. Sayaka took off Rei's bra and clamped her breasts real tight. Rei then tongue-kissed #6 and rolled on the desk. All Miyako could do was watch on.

"NO!" She shrieked.

Rei and Sayaka looked at Miyako and were stunned to see her. Miyako dashed off in tears. They tried to follow her, but Himeko arrived, seeing Miyako ran by. She turned to her nearly naked classmates and huffed.

"MAH! I am omega disappointed at you two!" She screamed.

Rei and #6 looked at each other and were upset; but they kissed each other, pretending that they didn't hear her.

**XXXXX**

Miyako was up on the rooftop, crying. She held her body tight and sobbed frantically.

"No… they ended up loving each other; oh, why did I choose to break up with them?" She whimpered.

Kurumi appeared and walked towards Miyako.

"I heard everything from Himeko," she said, "Rei and Sayaka must've had some urges deep within their bosoms."

"Why would they do that to me?" She whimpered, "After all that, Rei and Sayaka… they… they…"

Miyako bawled loudly. Kurumi held her and cried on her shoulder.

"No… don't cry, Miyako; no… it's okay," Kurumi wept.

She and Kurumi cried with each other.

"After all that, your fairy tale love story has a sad ending… right?"

"I… I don't know anymore… Maybe I should give up on love _and _studies."

Kurumi slapped Miyako and was fuming.

"Watch what you say, worm! I cannot have you whining and bitching!" She shouted, "You're Miyako Uehara, god damn it! You're the best student in Class 2-C, or 3-C, as we're called now. It's time you had a future to worry about; not some lesbian crush!"

Miyako asked, "Kurumi… why?"

Kurumi curled her lips and held Miyako by the shoulders.

"Miyako… you don't deserve such women like #6 and Rei… I…"

"You?" Miyako gasped, "Wh-, what are you talking about?"

They suddenly kissed each other and caressed their hips.

"Miyako… I love you…" she stated, "I loved you from the start, even when you were in love with Rei and #6. It could be Ichijo's doll parts in me, but I have admired you from the start; that big forehead, that orange locks of hair, your perfect body, and even your witty banter. Miyako…"

"Kurumi…" She sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Kurumi smiled, "I'm so glad you and I are together now."

Miyako huffed, "Wait! But you have no characteristics! You don't even stand out!"

Kurumi winked and said, "Sometimes, I have a picture of you and I always remember you, whenever I feel dejected for being plain."

Miyako gasped, "No… but… but you're not my type."

Kurumi asked, "Am I? I just wanted to hold onto you, even if no one will appreciate me."

She then placed her hand on Miyako's left breast. She started to moan as Kurumi squeezed her.

"Miyako… let's be together…"

They held onto each other. The sun set as they continued to make out.

**XXXXX**

The third school year ended. Miyako went to college, as she intended, and has lost her sudden urges as the girl who loved an evil, manipulative girl and a nice and sweet girl. She _did, _however, fell in love with the most unnoticeable girl in Momotsuki Aacdemy. They ended up getting married. And like many motives back in high school, some things never change.

Kurumi was crying inside of a rabbit hutch in her new house, "La… La… Lu… La… La… Lu…"

Miyako looked inside and said to her, "You'll get it right."

She entered the rabbit hutch and comforted Kurumi, who let out a giggle. Then they made out with the rabbits watching on. Kurumi and Miyako were happy together.

Later that night, they made out under the covers, wearing nothing at all. Miyako started to moan as Kurumi cupped her breasts real tight. She then kissed her in the neck, and started to act breathless. Both their frontal hips touch each other and started to moan some more. Kurumi started to giggle as Miyako clamped her hips with her hands. Kurumi then gave her a big kiss so sensual, Miyako turned red in the face. She even then said, "Do me… Bookworm."

Miyako said in a breathless manner, "With pleasure, you bitch…"

Miyako kept making out with Kurumi all night long. Kurumi felt happy that Miyako finally spend their time together; even though Rei and #6 are now in love with each other, Miyako was lonely. But Kurumi made it up to her, since she was love-struck by Miyako.

As Kurumi touched her bare chest on Miyako's, she then said, "I hope Becky isn't looking at us and laugh; though, I'm glad no one is calling me plain again."

Miyako sighed and moaned, "Shut up and tease me, you sexy lady."

They draped the covers over each other and continued.

**XXXXX**

Rei and Sayaka departed from each other, following a tiff over Valentine's Day. They broke up after graduation.

After their breakup, they hanged with the rest of their old classmates in a trip to the amusement park, weeks after they graduated. Miyako was there, too, but was with Kurumi. Though, they agreed that they must move on; they all figured it was for the best.

**XXXXX**

Ichijo, however, never returned to life from her doll form. She remained in her home, which was a sex doll house. She, along with doll versions of Rei, #6, Miyako, and Kurumi, were declared a happy family. Himeko stayed with Ichijo (_par request by Ichijo herself_) and was the caretaker of the dolls. She performed a daily make-out session with each doll every day, reminding her of her recent romance with #6.

Himeko caressed the Ichijo doll and began to kiss her. She let out an electronic moan, as she clamped her breasts tight.

**XXXXX**

As for Mesousa:

He was strapped on a vending machine, in duct tape, back in Momotsuki Academy.

"Uh, hello? Miss Ichijo? Becky? Anyone? A little help here…"

The vending machine opened as a faint "Meow" is heard from inside.

"Oh, help me…" Mesousa then cried tears out.

Lord Cat came out and said, "So, you got held back, meow?"

Mesousa gave up and said, "Oh, just give me your body heat in a can. I'm unhappy still…"

**XXXXX**

But wait… what about Becky? I think we know where she is.

She was back in her private office and started to make out with an adult-like doll of herself. She caressed her naked body and made out with her doll double.

"Ichijo… thank you for easing my stress," she sighed, "I feel relaxed by you girls and your carnal pleasures."

She gasped and looked at the clock. She saw that it was 8pm. She was about to leave, but she was so focused on her doll counterpart. She resumed with her doll and caressed it all night.

A giant salamander appeared and called out to Becky, "Get a Room, Kero!"

A raccoon dog appeared and said, "They've been at it all week, yansu…"

I believe _that _explains why Becky wasn't present.

_**The End**_


End file.
